When Plumbers become Rangers
When Plumbers become Rangers is the first episode of Power Rangers Alien Force. 'Plot' On a field trip to Galvan Prime, five cadets stumble into Azmuth's lab and find five Omnimorphers, but before Azmuth can remove them, he is captured by Vilgax, so it's up to the cadets to save him. 'Synopsis' 'Part 1' The first episode begins with a Plumber ship heading to Galvan Prime, with a group of Plumber Cadets and Magister Gunther. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Azmuth. During their tour, a cadet, named Ethan Daniels, wanders off and stumbles next to Azmuth's Lab. His friends John and Chloe, try to stop him from going in, but he ignores and walks in and they follow. Two other cadets, Blake and Rook Shar, Rook Blonco's sister, are sent to find them. Blake messes around with the computer system and accidently opens a vault holding five watches, that attach to the cadets' wrist. Before Ethan activates it, Azmuth walks in and busts them. He attempts to remove them, but Galvan becomes under attack by Vilgax. Outside, the Cadets defend the planet. The others try to help their fellow cadets, but Azmuth tells them to let him remove the Omnimorphers first, when suddenly, Vilgax bust in and takes Azmuth. The cadets try to save him, but are easily defeated. Before Vilgax's ship takes off, the Cadets sneak in, on their hoverboards, but are detected. They escape the bots, but are persued by Vilgax. They head to the control room to see where Azmuth is. While Ethan and John go to get Azmuth, Blake steers the ship back to Galvan Prime, with Chloe and Rook Shar protecting him, but are all caught and trapped. 'Part 2' Leaving off from part 1, Azmuth and the five cadets have been captured by Vilgax. Starting with Rook Shar, Vilgax attempts to remove the morphers. With no other way to get out, Azmuth uses voice command on the Omnimorphers, so they morph and use their new weapons to break free. Ethan becomes red, John becomes blue, Chloe becomes yellow, and Blake becomes green/ They then go to help Rook Shar. After being freed she morphs, becoming the pink rangers and they escape, but are followed by Vilgax, who sends drones to attack them. Along with the other cadets, the Rangers start battling. Azmuth informs them they can use abilties of other aliens. Ethan uses his Morpher to gain Four Arms abilities, giving him super strengt and two extra arms. Blake turns into Grey Matter and shuts off most of the drones. John uses his to gain Diamondhead's abilities, Chloe uses hers to gain Stinkfly's abilties, and Rook Shar uses hers to gain ghostfreaks. After defeating all the drones, Vilgax attacks them, so they pull out their Omniweapons and after a long battle, they defeat him. Three giant drones attacks, so Azmuth activates the Alien Zords. The Rangers hop in and start battling the drones and defeat them. Before they leave, Azmuth allows them to keep the morphers, hoping he's not making the same mistake he made with his other device (referring to him and his additude towards him letting Ben keep the Omnitrix). Characters Ethan Daniels - Red Ranger Rook Shar - Pink Ranger John Collins - Blue Ranger Chloe Ronalds - Yellow Ranger Blake Nichols - Green Ranger Azmuth Magister Molly Gunther Plumber Cadets Vilgax Galvan Tour guide Category:Episodes